


Frozen Holidays

by niallsecretluvr



Series: Winter Collection [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS doesn't exist, AU, all fluff, my winter collection, winter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsecretluvr/pseuds/niallsecretluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m walking home from work in heavy snow and I just found you lying on the ground and as it turns out some assholes pelted you with snowballs and left you there and now you can’t move because you’re so cold" AU</p><p>OR</p><p>Michael leaves work for Christmas break and finds something or <i>someone</i> in one of the snow banks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be doing a Oneshot every day of my Christmas break (until Jan 4th).  
> Some will be Christmasy; Others will be wintery.

“Bye Jeanette. I’ll see you on Monday. Happy Holidays!” Michael said, before leaving the 3rd floor where he works. He got on the elevator and waited as it took him to the main floor.

Michael was pretty excited about a whole 4 days off of work. He didn’t have any family coming over for the holidays, since they decided to celebrate earlier than most. So all Michael had planned was to sleep in, order in, and stay in.

The elevator dinged and Michael left the building, not returning to it until Monday. It was fairly dark outside as Michael began his walk home. He didn’t live too far and figured he would just save on gas money if he were to walk to work every day.

He walked down the familiar path through the park when he heard an unusual noise. It seemed to come from below him, but Michael didn’t see anything except huge banks of snow. He shook his head and starting walking again, but stopped when he heard the same noise.

Michael looked around a little closer this time and saw something in one of the snow banks. Michael turned on his flashlight on his phone and pointed it towards the figure. It only took Michael a couple seconds before he realized there was a person practically buried in the snow.

“Oh my god.” Michael quickly put his phone away and started to pull the person from the snow. The person was shivering like no other and had blue lips. “Here.” Michael took off his coat, despite the cold, and wrapped it around the stranger.

“Come on. I’m taking you back to my house. You need help and a warm place to stay.” Michael picked up the practically frozen stranger and carried them to his house. Michael had to set them down to quickly open the door, then picked them back up and laid them on his couch.

In the light, Michael saw that the stranger was a boy about his age. He was confused as to why he would be out in the middle of the park buried in a snow bank on such a cold night. Michael figured he would ask the boy later, when he could talk in full sentences.

Michael covered the boy and walked into his kitchen to make some hot chocolate for the pair of them. He brought the mugs into the living room and saw that the boy was sitting up with the blanket wrapped around his broad shoulders. He was still shivering, but some color had found its way back onto his face.

“Hey. I brought you some hot chocolate.” Michael sat down next to the boy and held out the mug. The boy gratefully took it and took a sip of the hot liquid. Michael quietly looked at the stranger in his living room. He had pretty blond hair and was awfully tall for someone their age. When he looked up, Michael almost couldn’t focus because the stranger’s blue eyes were breath-taking.

“Thank you for saving me.” The stranger said, taking another drink of his hot chocolate. “I’m Luke, by the way.”

“Well, it wasn’t really what I had planned, but I’m glad it worked out.” Michael tried to make Luke laugh, and succeeded a little when Luke smiled. “What were you doing out there anyway?”

Luke’s smile dropped and he stared at his hot chocolate, not saying anything.

“Hey, I’m not here to judge. I just want to know why someone as pretty as you was out in the cold like that.” Michael blushed slightly when he realized he just called Luke pretty.

Luke mumbled an answer and looked away from Michael.

“Sorry Luke, what? I didn’t catch that.” Michael felt bad for asking again, but he wanted to know the answer.

Luke sighed and turned towards Michael, but kept his head bowed. “I was, uh, pelted with snowballs.” Luke looked up and Michael must’ve made a really weird face, because Luke sighed and explained a little more.

“I’m one of those nerds who feeds the pigeons. I was just minding my own business and listening to my music when I felt the first snowball hit my back. Before I knew it, I was in that snow bank. The wind decided to pick up and no one was out in the park when it was that dark and cold out. I thought I was going to freeze there, but then you came and found me.” Luke looked up at Michael and smiled at him.

Michael was feeling so many emotions, he didn’t know which one was going to show itself first. He was in awe that Luke was cute enough to care for the park pigeons. He was pissed at those kids for doing something so cruel to Luke. He was shocked that no one bothered to look for Luke. But mostly he was so happy that he found Luke before something worse happened to him.

“Thank you. Um,” Luke looked unsure and Michael realized he never shared his name with the boy in front of him.

“Michael.” Michael offered, Luke nodded and smiled. He took another sip from his hot chocolate and looked around Michael’s living room. He set down his hot chocolate and rubbed his hands together.

“Well, I should probably get going.” Luke started to stand, but Michael caught his arm and pulled him back onto the couch.

“You’re not leaving until at least morning. You’re in no shape to go back out in that weather. And by the looks of it, the snow has picked up. I’m not letting you leave Luke.” Michael watched as Luke comprehended his words and slowly nodded.

“Okay Michael. I’ll stay. But only until the morning.” Luke said, pulling the blanket tighter over his shoulders.

Michael smiled and pulled Luke into a cuddle as he turned on the TV to watch a sappy Christmas movie. Maybe Michael wasn’t going to be spending his Christmas break alone this year.


End file.
